warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: Stormfront
Event Information New Event Prizes Past Event Prizes Event HUD Detailed Play Information Notable Event Features Sector Base Arms Cache Event Shop Tiers & Objectives Omega Arm Caches Event Base & Fortress Layouts States of Repair - Event Command Center Additional Information *'' '' .... Trivia *'' '' is the 5th Special Event to feature the Hell Hounds as the antagonist. **Previous Eastern Horde events were : ***Operation: Shockwave ( Dec 2012 ) ***Operation: Deadpoint ( Apr 2013 ) - ( with the Armored Corps ) ***Operation: Devil's Grip ( Dec 2013 ) ***Operation: Omega ( Jun 2016 ) Event Firsts & Records *War Commander Firsts : **''First Special Event to ....'' - Operation: Stormfront Related Pages External Links *R.U.B.I.'s Facebook : Operation: Stormfront - ( Official ) *Kixeye Forum ( 07/11/16 ) - Operation: Stormfront - ( Official ) - Event Briefing *Kixeye Forum ( 07/12/16 ) - Official Stormfront Discussion Thread - ( Official ) - Event Discussion *Kixeye Forum ( 07/12/16 ) - Event Structure Changes - Wave Based Missions - ( Official ) - New Event System *Kixeye Forum ( 06/21/16 ) - Omega Titan - Event Campaign Prize - ( Official ) - Sector Base & Prize Info *Kixeye Forum ( 06/22/16 ) - Omega Titan - Event Campaign Prize (FAQ) - ( Official ) - Event Campaign Prize (FAQ) *Kixeye Forum ( 01/12/16 ) - Co-Operative Play - ( Official ) - Event Co-Operative Play Details *Google Spreadsheet ( 07/18/16 ) - Stormfront Full Prize List - ( Official ) - Full Event Prize List Quotes Gallery - Event Messages Stormfront-EventMessage-1-Pre.png|Event Message #1 Stormfront-EventMessage-2-Pre.png|Event Message #2 Stormfront-EventMessage-3-24h-Start.png|Event Message #3 Stormfront-EventMessage-4-Start.png|Event Message #4 Stormfront-EventMessage-5-24h-Remaining.png|Event Message #5 Stormfront-EventMessage-6-End.png|Event Message #6 Gallery - Event Features SectorGoalPoints.png|Event Feature : Sector Goal - Omega Titan Version Medal-Vault.png|Event Feature : Hell Hounds Storage Building WarFactory-Special-DesertRecon.png|Event Feature : Spawning War Factory Barracks-Special-DesertRecon.png|Event Feature : Spawning Barracks Co-OperativePlay-Warning.png|Event Feature : Co-Operative Play Gallery - Event Misc Stormfront-Logo.png|Event Logo ShadowOps-DamageBuff-(6%).png|Shadow Ops Max Damage Buff Shadow Ops Cycle #25 RelocationDisabled.png|Sector Relocation Disabled During Event Gallery - Event Instructions Stormfront-Instructions-1of1.png|Event Instructions : Sector Goals Gallery - Event Shop DroneMobile-LargePic.png|Drone Mobile Large Pic BrothersWrath-LargePic.png|Brother's Wrath Large Pic Stormfront-EventShop.png|Event Shop Full Gallery - Mission Prizes Grenadier-LargePic.png|Grenadier Mission ? Award LeadGrenadier-LargePic.png|Lead Grenadier Mission ? Award Gallery - Sector Prize Draw OmegaTitan-LargePic.png|Omega Titan Sector Prize SectorArmCache-Omega.gif|Arms Cache Omega Titan Convoy Base OmegaTitan-Parts.png|Omega Titan Sector Prize Parts FuryShells-LargePic.png|Fury Shells Sector Prize HyperionArmor-LargePic.png|Hyperion Armor Sector Prize BomberSquadron-LargePic.png|Bomber Squadron Sector Prize WingmenSquadron-LargePic.png|Wingmen Squadron Sector Prize Gallery - Map Icons Underground-EventBase-MapICON.png|Cave Base Map Icon Corpus_City-MapICON.png|City Base Map Icon EasternHorde-ConvoyBase-MapICON.png|Convoy Base Map Icon Png;base64e2f9c6ca9f570618.png|Desert Fortress Base Map Icon HellHounds-HideoutBase-MapICON.png|Hideout Base Map Icon - New IronReign-IslandBase-Icon.png|Island Base Map Icon Hell_Hounds(45).png|Mountain Fortress Base Map Icon Platform_Island-MapICON.png|Oil Rig Base Map Icon HellHounds-RiverBase-MapICON.png|River Base Map Icon - New HellHounds-Outpost-MapICON.png|Valley Base Map Icon HellHounds-Outpost-MapICON.png|Valley Base Map Icon OmegaTitan-SectorBase-ICON.png|Sector Target Base Map Icon Gallery - Backgrounds Cave-Background.jpg|Cave Base Background Cave City Ruins-Background.jpg|City Base Background City Ruins Desert Tracks-Background.jpg|Convoy Base ( Lv 35 ) Background Desert Tracks Desert Plains-Background.jpg|Convoy Base ( Lv 60 ) Background Desert Plains Desert Canyon-Background.jpg|Desert Fortress Background Desert Canyon Desert Hideout-Background.jpg|Hideout Base Background Desert Hideout Natural Island-Background.jpg|Island Base Background Natural Island Mountain Fortress-Background.jpg|Mountain Fortress Background Mountain Fortress Platform Island-Background.jpg|Oil Rig Background Platform Island Fortress Compound-Background.jpg|Sector Base Background Fortress Compound Mountain River-Background.jpg|River Base Background Mountain River Forest Valley-Background.jpg|Valley Base Background Forest Valley Video Navigation Category:Event Class - Hybrid Category:Hell Hounds - Antagonist Category:A to Z